closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Video Collection International (UK)
Logo descriptions by Dealydugan1995, Kody-The-Fox, and wisp2007 Editions by mr3urious, ZoDanma, Jonathan Hendricks and Lizz T. Hendricks Logo captures courtesy of rememberedhills, zampakid and Jordan6379 Background: Video Collection International (formerly The Video Collection) was a UK-based video company formed in 1984 and established in 1985. Originally part of the Prestwich Group, based in New Southgate, London, it was subject to a management buyout headed by Steve Ayres as CEO and Paddy Toomey (ex-Woolworths) as MD. The vision of "Sell Through Video" was born with the strong Woolworths association driving the retail sales. The Video Collection was allied with ITV and Channel 4, and distributed many of their titles from their franchises; they also operated the Cinema Club budget label, as well as an American division, Strand Home Video. The company was renamed to VCI in 1994 due to financial difficulties, and in 1999 the company was sold to the Kingfisher group. In 2004, the company merged with BBC Video to form 2 Entertain. The Video Collection 1st Logo (1985-1989) Logo: On a gray background, several white lines appear. A black rectangle with "COLLECTION" (in a tall white font) at the bottom flips up from the bottom of the screen and "the" flies and flips from the top. Then "Video" in a red rectangle (written with "V" in a black serif font and "ideo" a skinnier, white italicized serif font), swoops from behind the "COLLECTION" box and plasters itself on it. FX/SFX: The swooping and flipping. Not bad for 1985. Music/Sounds: A 13-note synth theme, accompanied by 4 deeper synths and 3 synthesized chords when "Video" appears. This was actually taken from a weather jingle TVS was using at the time. Availability: Uncommon. Can be seen on releases of cartoons (mostly Hanna-Barbera and Ruby-Spears) in the UK from the period. Even though the next logo was introduced a year after this one, this logo didn't end until 3 years later. Editor's Note: None. 2nd Logo (1986, 1988-1995, 1998) Logo: Over a white marble-like tile flooring, we see parts of what looks like a giant computer/TV flying into the screen. Coming together, they spin around and zoom in to the screen. Then a red box appears via "blinds" effect and spins in 3D while a giant "V", rendered in 3D, spins from the left of the screen. While this is happening, the screen turns black. When the box and "V" come together, the screen turns light gray, although a black rectangle remains. The rest of "ideo" fades in and some lines pop from below thebox and morph into the word "COLLECTION". Then the logo makes a shadow effect. Variants * The name of the company is translated depending on where the tapes were sold. For instance, on PAL tapes in Spain, the logo reads "Video COLECCION''.'' * Another variant has the words read "Video Music Collection". One variant (used as a print logo) has the red box read "VCI" (in the "Video" font) and the bottom of the black box say "Distribution", and the text is all in a different font. This variant is only known to appear on Silver Vision releases such as WWF Royal Rumble 1991 and WWF Wrestlemania VIII, and was also seen on the UK VHS of Garfield Gets a Life and Spider-Man Strikes Back. FX/SFX: All early CGI, which also isn't bad for the time. Music/Sounds: A quiet beeping sound, followed by the synthesized swoosh and some metallic clunks when parts forming the television, then a little synthesized organ-like ditty. It ends with two timpani beats. Music/Sounds Variant: On some Spanish PAL tapes, an announcer can be heard. Translated from Spanish, he says: "Don't hesitate to join the millions in the world who "video-collect", and thanks to us learn, play, laugh, cry and know now what to do in their own time. The Video Collection: a new concept on video is born to you. Thank you for your confidence." Availability: Common. Can be seen on all Thomas the Tank Engine and Brum releases in the UK. The Spanish variant can be seen on Yogi's First Christmas. This logo stopped being regularly used in 1995, however, it appeared on a 1998 print of Sesame Street - Big Bird's Favorite Party Games following the Disney Videos logo - thus being a reprint. This logo debuted in 1986, on She Wore a Yellow Ribbon, and didn't appear again until 1988. Editor's Note: None. Video Collection International (1995-2005) Nickname: "Stacked VCI" Logo: In front of a black background, there is a grey wire frame globe, a bright light emitting rays in the top left of the screen and some gray mist below, and in front of those, a metal object flips in, along with a red sphere. This is later revealed to be the "C" in "VCI", which flips around as it zooms out (with the sphere in the center). The letters "V" and "I" would later spin in and arrange themselves vertically. Variants: There are 2 DVD variants. * The DVD logo, which is also metallic, forms in the top right of the screen. This variant appears in a 16:9 ratio and mainly appears on widescreen DVDs. * The VCI text fades out, the light glows and the DVD logo fades in. This variant appears in a 4:3 ratio and appears mainly on fullscreen DVDs (some widescreen DVDs though, use this variant despite the logo remaining in fullscreen) * On Sindy the Fairy Princess, after the logo ends, everything except the VCI text fades to black and the text moves to the left on the screen. The Optical Image logo fades into the right side and the word 'Presents' appear. FX/SFX: Very good computer animation that still holds up very well today. Music/Sounds: A synth chime theme is heard alongside some whooshing sounds, with mechanical sounds for the VCI text arranging. Near the end, there are two deep synth notes, ending with a clang and a final chime. Availability: Common. Can be seen on the start and end of VCI's many releases from the timeframe. Editor's Note: None. Category:International Category:United Kingdom Category:Home video companies of the United Kingdom Category:Home Entertainment Category:ITV Category:Channel 4